


庄园墙外 Over the Manor Wall

by SiliconQing



Category: Batman (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconQing/pseuds/SiliconQing
Summary: 【同人】【DC Comic】【batfamily】四只小鸟进入了一个共同的梦境中，他们要设法离开这个梦。注意：第一次完整地写完了一篇同人，写了我一直想写的童话故事。大量乱入，有【花园墙外】【Gravity Falls】【Adventure Time】【和其他各种各样微不足道的梗】【后半部有乐高】。OOC。Four Robins came into the adventure world and tried to run out of this dream.





	庄园墙外 Over the Manor Wall

走上一桩弯曲的树干，小心翼翼地跨过即将干涸的泥巴溪流，一些泡泡在脚边炸开，像是沸腾许久的开水，发出类似于泥脸打呼噜的声音，尽管他们之中没有一个人在泥脸熟睡的时候光顾他的牢房，但这群有着对付哥谭恶人丰富的经验的年轻义警们，拿着手里属于自己亲身经历的资料，都不约而同地把这高低起伏抑扬顿挫的爆裂声定义为泥脸鼻鼾。达米安说泥脸的睡眠呼吸障碍已经非常严重，希望他能在睡眠中闷死自己。  
四名年轻义警排了一队，便以在纵横交错的森林中安全穿行。迪克格雷森拿出大哥的威严自告奋勇，站在所有鬼片里头第一个惨死的头阵位置。提姆总结归纳了至今以来电影之夜看的影片，头阵位置总是首当其中被突如其来的吊挂僵尸咬脖子、被钻地而出的藤蔓缠到窒息、或者在河中被食人鱼啃成白骨。杰森冷地一笑，毫不留情地贬低提姆的观影品味，装模作样地用《飘》和《肖申克的救赎》等电影来一捧一踩，试图用过度的讽刺来掩盖他对弟弟看片水平的担忧，但所有人都对这一点心知肚明，也没有人故意戳穿他的伪装。毕竟这位一直以与家庭不和著称的反英雄正走在队伍的最后，打起二十万分精神注意周围的景物，以便在有突发情况的时候能够立刻在后方支援夜翼，好把整个队伍的攻击范围覆盖到一百米外。只是达米安要提醒所有人，现在处于非日常状态，对于城市义警的非日常状态即非紧身衣状态，他们都穿着没有保暖和防护功能的普通布料，连尖利的树枝都没法抵挡。提姆在他后面不咸不淡地接话，也不知道没能穿上装备到底是谁的错，达米安立刻像被踩到尾巴的猫一样弹跳起来，愤怒地反唇相讥，迪克赶紧把他拦住，警告两人都不许在这种非常时刻挑事。他们能够挑事的范围只限于韦恩庄园内、厨房以外的地方。  
杰森听出了倪端，停下脚步，总算逮到机会问出心中的疑惑：“都给我停一下，我们现在在哪？”  
提姆看他的眼神像是失踪已久的头罩突然回到他脖子上：“在一个梦里的世界，我们四个人共同的梦。”  
杰森又问：“我们这又是要干嘛？”  
迪克回答：“离开这里。”  
杰森三问，用肯定的语气：“我们迷路了？”  
迪克摇头：“不可能，我们走的是唯一的路。”为了配合他的判断，四周黑暗的树影里的生物纷纷探出莹莹绿光的眼睛，娇羞眨起来抛出一堆粉红的红心，迪克给这群胆小可爱的动物们飞了个吻，才把它们劝回去。  
杰森看向提姆：“我同意你的判断，这肯定是该死的迪克格雷森的梦，他非常沉迷绿野仙踪这类故事。”  
提姆笑了笑，这个笑容非常适合他这种小狡猾的男孩：“我也挺喜欢的，特别是野兽吃掉在森林里迷路的小女孩，结果发现她是个千年女巫，在死前诅咒野兽变成人类，必须要在人类社会中经历九九八十一难才能恢复本性，结果野兽在人类社会中没活过一天就饿死的故事。女巫赐予他的道德律像只披着天使皮的恶魔在他脑海里逼迫他不能吃人。”  
这下，杰森再也掩盖不住眼中的怜悯之情，说：“鸟宝宝，我一直以为你是这个家庭中最为理智最为正常的人，但没想到你也跟他们没什么区别。”  
提姆耸耸肩，说：“我们都一样。”  
上头传来翅膀扑腾的声音，一群树叶在藤蔓缝隙间打闹，抛着十几条毛毛虫玩耍，一些毛毛虫在抛接游戏中不幸失足跌落下来，挂到达米安鼻梁上。压抑怒火的小孩朝空中大吼一声，发泄过多的怒火。提姆提醒他别张大嘴巴，如果他不想来一顿凉拌毛毛虫填肚子的话。毛毛虫终究没有进入达米安的嘴里。只见一个漆黑的影子袭来，觉察到天敌威胁的树叶立刻四处逃窜，毛毛虫全部散落下来，黑影子在空中像战斗机一样盘旋，把树叶和毛毛虫都一一吞下，朝空中发出一声尖利的长啸。  
夜翼在背上摸了个空，才想起现在不是紧身衣状态，只得扯了条树枝做武器，说：“你们觉得他是在说吃饱了吗？”  
黑影像羽毛一样落在一根石柱上，让仅有的光线照出他的侧影，那是一只身材优美的蝙蝠，有着猫头鹰一样的警觉和机敏。他像鸟类一样急速地歪了歪头，说：“不，我只是在打嗝。”  
杰森差点就放下手中的石头：“好极了，我还以为他是老蝙蝠变的。”  
达米安义正言辞：“父亲绝对不会是这样的生物。”  
蝙蝠舔了舔爪子，红彤彤的眼睛盯着底下的四个人，说：“你们不属于这里，你们的到来会打破这里的秩序，离开这里。”  
杰森肯定道：“他肯定是老蝙蝠。”  
蝙蝠说：“你们是自己到这里来的，必须靠自己的力量离开。在死亡的监视下，我不能过多介入，但我会尽力帮助你们。如果需要帮助，请叫一声，我会听到的。”说完，他就展开接近两米长的翅膀，朝着光源飞离。  
杰森放下石头：“好吧，他不是老蝙蝠。”  
沉默良久的提姆突然开口：“你们听到了吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我刚才一直在尝试跟他说我们迷路了我们要一条可以离开森林的路。但没有人听到，没有人注意到我的求救。”  
达米安鄙夷道：“德雷克，你居然跟一只会说话的、来路不明的蝙蝠求救。”  
提姆说：“起码我不会打算把他当做宠物。”  
这话听了达米安要跳起来打人，但迪克眼疾手快把他抱住，双手穿过腋下将他高举起来，差点就要喊一句辛巴。达米安面朝着刚才蝙蝠站过的石柱，随着迪克激动的欢舞雀跃而拼命摇晃，差点把入梦前吃的东西都给吐出来，恍惚间听到他大哥宣布他终于找到了路牌，就是这条突然出现在原始森林中、风格非常现代化的石柱。  
这是一个做工非常精美，印刷却异常简陋的路牌。盆口粗细、两米高的石柱插在地上，上面布满苔藓、缠满藤蔓，将原本精美的雕刻覆盖住，幸运的是石柱的顶端并没有被植物遮掩，一块长石板贯穿了石柱，石板上被人用油漆歪歪扭扭地写了个箭头，直直对准森林的某个深处。  
四人朝那个方向看去，灌木和蜘蛛网层层叠叠，不知名生物和藤蔓缠绕不休，再往深处去……他们眯起了眼睛，视界中出现了短暂的闪光，像是阳光下晃动的镜子反射出的光，下一刻，这点闪光就淹没在汹涌而来的阳光中，那外界的阳光像是充了电的灯侠一样释放出无坚不摧的能量，赶跑了擦拳磨掌的巨型蜘蛛和绿眼睛动物，勒令沾染了魔法的树木都把幻象收起来，乖乖分出一条路，不然它就要学习迪克格雷森用物理上非常火热的拥抱闷死这排树林。  
一条一览无余的康庄大道呈现出来，隆重得就差铺上红地毯了，此情此景让迪克想起了绿箭和黑金丝雀的结婚典礼，希望也不要像那时如此鸡飞狗跳地落幕就好。  
视界在道路尽头陡然开阔，凝聚在一座丛林小屋上[1]。这间小屋集聚了所有童话、中世纪和恐怖的元素，破败至极，岌岌可危，却能在电闪雷鸣中屹立不倒，仿佛是悬崖边上的比萨斜塔。门前有一条小径，正是连接着森林延伸出来的道路，上面洒落着几颗劣质糖果，似乎在引诱什么动物进屋。  
进去，还是不进去，这是个严峻的问题。再次提醒，这是个梦中的世界，里面出现的事物都与他们的潜意识有关，人不会在普通的梦中被杀死，但如果这个梦是什么魔法产物，那他们的意识就有可能扼杀在此地。达米安打断叨叨絮絮的提姆，自从进了这个诡异的梦里头之后，德雷克就变得神经质起来，他觉得这人肯定是中了什么魔法，必须立刻马上将他制服，免绝后患。迪克一边笑着抱住达米安一边好奇地想象他们现实中是不是都睡在医疗仓里，旁边站着的是忧心忡忡的超人和面无表情的蝙蝠侠，杰森冷笑嘲讽道这下可好了，蝙蝠侠一口气失去了四个罗宾。  
“这一点都不好笑，杰森。”迪克收起笑容，另外两个兄弟也皱起眉头，显然他们都遗忘了什么叫罗宾式幽默。  
杰森只好举起双手投降：“好好好，说错话，将功补过，我第一个进屋勘察。”他轻快地踏上小径的石板，天知道他这两百磅的体重是怎么不让年久失修的石板不发出摧枯拉朽的呻吟声的，“我可是死过一次的罗宾，不会再死一次了。”  
小屋没有门铃，绕屋一圈没有发现异常，杰森凑上去敲了敲门，喊了话，没人回答，便一脚踹开门，把刚才捡起来的糖果扔进去试探。静默良久，他缩成一个球，滚进去，身影消失在黑暗中。半天没有音讯。  
达米安要跟上去，迪克立刻把他挡住，让提姆看好弟弟，自己小心翼翼地踩着刚才杰森走过的脚印走过去。当夜翼距离小屋门口还有几步之遥，红头罩突然从门口出现，两人都吓了一跳，直到后者打个一切安全的手势，才放下戒备。  
屋里并没有外面看上去的那么狭小破败。墙上挂满了大大小小的钟表和绘画，镶墙架子摆满了新鲜的盆栽和手工制品，另一边是高大的书架，书籍从高到低排列得整整齐齐，但书脊上的字不属于任何一种人类语言。往里头走，便到了厨房，里头锅碗瓢盆一应俱全，杰森抠了点面粉尝了尝，又抓了把米看了看，认为他们今晚能够填饱肚子了。卧室只有一张大床，勉强能够把四个人塞进去，只要他们以尸挺状态躺上面。迪克思考是不是该去客厅睡沙发好避开今晚即将打响的抢床战争，为了不要连晚饭都吃的不舒心，他离开前带上了门，不让其他人看到里头别具一格舒适柔软的床。从外面看小屋应该有个阁楼，尽管这屋肯定是什么扎坦娜的魔法帽里头跑出来的东西比外面要看上去惊人的多，但兜了一圈都没找到楼梯也是奇怪。达米安在一个角落找到一条吊起的麻绳，扯了扯挺结实，就顺着麻绳爬了上去，爬到顶部的时候拍了拍石顶，将通往阁楼的地板给掀了起来。  
迪克和杰森走回客厅的时候，提姆正给壁炉添柴火，迪克问达米安去哪了，提姆说大概在抓迷藏，得数道三万四千五百六十三才能去找他。  
这时，达米安的声音从上头传来：“你们快看外面。”  
梦里的世界就是那么变幻无常，就连地壳都这么扭转。他们刚进屋没多久，外头原本正是热带雨林一样的茂盛丛林就变成了西伯利亚雪山银松，风一吹，连扎根多年的光秃秃的树干都要折断。  
迪克和杰森面面相觑，提姆在他们后面戳了戳火堆，总算把小火透成大火，说：“起码我们现在不用去找他了。”  
晚饭过后，杰森躺在摇椅上借着火光看书，从卧室出来的迪克见他看得津津有味，便好奇地凑上去，结果发现一个字都没看懂。  
迪克说：“你什么时候开始研究中土世界精灵语了？”  
杰森裂开嘴，露出个罗宾式笑容：“这是蛇语，只有那个人的子嗣才能听懂[2]。”  
迪克也笑了：“达米安大概不会听你讲睡前故事。”  
杰森把书合上，说：“蝙蝠崽子和鸟宝宝睡了？”  
迪克把书接过来插进架上唯一的空位，手探到某个暗格，随着一声机关卡位的轻响，书架滑开一段距离，露出墙后通往底下的石阶路。  
“蝙蝠洞探险。”迪克结果杰森递来的火把，率先走下去。火把虽然容易吸引攻击，但却是检测氧量最好的工具。  
杰森跟在迪克后面，说：“蝙蝠崽子和鸟宝宝睡同一张床？”  
“是啊，要知道把他俩哄睡是多么艰难的任务。”迪克小心翼翼地往下走，全身肌肉都处于紧绷状态，“希望他们醒来不会被对方近在咫尺的面容吓到，还打上一架。”  
杰森说：“打架塑造体格，锻炼规避死亡。”  
“哦天，杰森。”迪克停下来，调头盯着身后的兄弟，“别再拿死亡开玩笑，阿福，布鲁斯，还有我们，都是你的家人，我们非常爱你，都不希望再发生这种事。”  
“好好好，再次说错话。”杰森错过迪克往下走，意欲将功补过，被迪克喝住。  
“杰森，这不是借口！”  
这一声低吼在洞穴中形成回音，像滴入沸油里的水，将整片寂静炸开了锅。  
迪克咒骂：“我明明压低嗓子了！”  
杰森反驳：“这是在梦里！常识不管用，你的智商也不管用！”  
不等迪克反应，实际上也没给他反应的时间，在上面这句话讲到一半的时候，杰森就挣脱了迪克抓袖子的手，往洞穴的更深处跳去，将所有惊醒的怪物吸引到自己身上，同时拿出插在腰间的菜刀把第一只袭来的手——一看就知道不会是正常人类的、布满青青紫紫石斑的、朝一个诡异方向扭曲的、露出半截骨头的腐烂手臂一刀两断。  
“快跑，夜翼，快跑！把罗宾和小红带走！”  
石壁泛出冷光，并自动点燃了火炬，一切都亮堂起来。这个梦中的蝙蝠洞底下，密密麻麻簇拥而上的，全是身缠绷带、衣衫褴褛的僵尸。  
提姆在地震中睁开眼睛，艰难地翻身起床，感叹这两人半夜跑去探险居然能捣了地基玩儿地陷，再眨下眼睛就看见退到床尾、一脸惊恐的达米安。  
“干什么？”提姆把手覆在口鼻上，以免吃一嘴落灰。  
达米安没回答，反身就是一个回旋踢，尚未睡醒的提姆举起枕头使出乾坤大挪移四两拨千斤，两人一齐滚到地上。刹那间，脆弱的床铺倒塌，连同地板一起陷入地底。  
两人相视一眼，默契地从桌底和衣柜翻出从厨房搜刮的武器。红罗宾提起扁担，把第一只爬上来的僵尸的头打飞。罗宾按倒另一只，把瑞士军刀和水果刀插进僵尸的双眼，狠狠地剐了一圈，再踢飞尸体，让尸体淹没簇拥而上的僵尸。  
“僵尸派对。”红罗宾得出结论，“你和杰森对生日庆祝的执着，说真的你们对僵尸有什么特殊癖好吗？”  
“我没有！！”罗宾回头大吼一声，同时掷出水果刀。红罗宾没有躲避，任由飞刀刺穿打算背后偷袭的僵尸头颅。  
一把刀脱手的罗宾仅靠着瑞士军刀砍掉洞里钻出来的三只僵尸的脑袋，尽管他技巧到位，手法飞快，然而只要有一点皮肤相连，僵尸头颅都能迅速粘回脖子上，稍微没注意，他就被一只痊愈过来的僵尸抓住脚踝，直接拖进洞里。一直在门口抵挡的红罗宾奔上来拉住他，扁担一扫，打飞抓脚僵尸的头，然而更多的僵尸沿着无头僵尸爬上来。门口也因为没有抵御，窜进来几只僵尸，罗宾握紧手里的军刀，在红罗宾耳边叫骂，让他放开自己快滚，红罗宾充耳不闻，用熟练的棍棒技巧回应他。  
红罗宾先是踢飞一只试图爬到自己背后的僵尸，抓紧罗宾的胳膊纵身跳下，棍头和脚跟虽然不能有效杀死僵尸，但是足足可以把拖着罗宾的那条僵尸链打断。最后一个抓着罗宾腰的僵尸终于松开的时候，他们的下落也即将到底。红罗宾把矮自己一截的罗宾护在怀中，调整角度，背后落地。  
他们的下方正是摔个稀巴烂的床，夜翼和红头罩正忙于把床上的僵尸赶下地，几下支起床罩，好让弟弟们在上面缓冲一下再沿着半边塌陷的床铺滚到地上。  
两人顺利无伤落地，滚了一圈就立刻松开对方，像一块松绑的同极磁铁，分别弹到夜翼和红头罩身边。  
红头罩说：“你们两个真的打了一架？有那么激烈吗，连地都塌了。知道刚才差点砸到我吗。”  
夜翼说：“为什么在梦中你就变成了话唠？小翅膀，这很不可爱。”  
然后这两人，一个拿着已经拗了口的菜刀，一个拿着平底锅和铲，把飞扑而来的僵尸放倒。在飞天的肉沫和头颅雨中，红罗宾从口袋摸出一把水果刀递给罗宾，正是那把带着杀人灭口的怒气、但清除了偷袭威胁的武器，罗宾梗着脖子接过，发出一声含义不明的弹舌音就急匆匆地跑去帮夜翼。红罗宾耸耸肩，扁担在他手里转一圈，几个头颅落地。  
三个小时，确切的说是两小时五十三分钟后，四名义警清光了所有僵尸，并以防万一，用床堵住了僵尸涌出的洞。  
“僵尸派对。”迪克把铲插回腰带上，对坐在一颗头颅上的杰森说，“你的梦想圆满了。”  
杰森哦了一声，说：“所以我现在可以心满意足的去死了。”  
“杰森托德！”这声怒吼不是出自无可奈何的迪克，也不是靠在一旁打着瞌睡被惊醒的提姆，而是踢着僵尸玩的达米安，他把多余的精力和怒气发泄在尸体上，对着当事者破口大骂，“死亡不是玩笑，也不是借口！你以为这样就能够甩开我们吗？就算是死亡，我们也是绑在一起的。这就是你该死的家人！别小看那些绊脚石一样碍眼的家人，你永远不会知道他会对你做什么！”  
最后一句话针对的明显不是同一个人，提姆看了看不知道该用什么表情回应的杰森又瞄了瞄正在气头上想踢翻十几个坏蛋泄愤的达米安，悄悄跟迪克说：“他刚醒的时候还想踢翻我呢。”  
迪克也用同样的音量说：“有得逞吗？”  
提姆得意地说：“他腿短。”  
达米安抛过去一个头颅：“我能听到，德雷克！”  
洞穴深处的布置和蝙蝠洞一模一样，夜翼轻车熟路地点开控制板，调出了武器库，虽然没能翻到凯夫拉，但每个人都能从里面找出称手的武器。  
杰森掏出一把便携地对空导弹，一边试图把它带在腰上，一边说：“为什么这种重型武器都有了，却没有制服，连眼罩都没有。”  
“你可以请教达米安。” 一提到这个问题，提姆的口气就变得阴阳怪气。  
达米安把架在腿上的刀擦得锃亮，咬牙切齿：“我正在寻找活人的血来献祭刀魂，据说仇人的血效果最好。”  
杰森只好问迪克到底是怎么回事，迪克耸耸肩表示说来话长也不愿意长话短说，反正只需要知道这是提姆和达米安造成就行。杰森对自家兄弟的不靠谱程度深表担忧，又在武器库里摸索一番，结果找到了一个红色的头盔。  
这下不管发生什么事都不能阻止杰森了。他手里的是什么，是一个红色的、锃亮的、弧度完美的头盔，这是从没见过的设计，但在看到他的第一眼，杰森就深深的迷恋上它，他终于明白狮子王高举辛巴的心情，终于懂得迪克喜欢一款麦片就非要逼别人一块尝尝的心情，终于深深地体会到布鲁西变着花样炫耀自己财富的心情，哦，沙漠之鹰Mark VII在上，这可不是什么炫耀，也不想要分享，杰森只想立刻马上戴上这个头罩，好好享受里头保温防水的舒适，他已经能够想象得到戴上它自己的冷酷和暴力会增加多少个百分点，也能预想到他的兄弟会怎样看待他，起码他们连他的表情都看不到。  
迪克说：“冷静点小翅膀，你现在的表情跟某中土人士一模一样[3]。”  
杰森说：“把头盔还回来迪基鸟。”  
提姆说：“还没得到教训吗？你不能没有经过检查就直接戴上头盔，天知道里面会不会有酸液，或者碱液。”  
杰森说：“拿过来，鸟宝宝。”  
达米安说：“德雷克难得讲对了，头盔里面经常会有小动物钻进去，比如蟑螂和蝎子。”  
杰森气急败坏：“蝙蝠崽子！你们是在玩传球吗？！”  
头盔在空中抛过一条弧线，又回到迪克手里：“先让我检查一下小翅膀，我看看，么什有面里盔头？[4]”  
一阵摸索，掏出来的玩意令人大开眼界。一只蝙蝠，跟他们之前遇到的一模一样，却傻乎乎的，扑了扑翅膀就跌跌撞撞地飞走了；一条羽毛，提姆认为是羽毛笔的上半部；一块没有粘力的贴纸，图案是罗宾的R；还有一块粉色的泡泡糖[5]，幸好不是被人咬过的那种；一根红色的头发，是科莉还是罗伊的有待鉴定；一颗螺母，半个指甲大小那种；最后迪克用尽全力，终于把最后的玩意给拔出来，是一根黑色的蜷曲的体毛。  
提姆捂住达米安的眼睛，迪克把那根体毛扔进检测盒，说：“如果你刚才就戴上头盔，我敢保证你摘下来的时候牙缝就塞着这玩意。”  
“嘿！”提姆捂错了地方，年仅12岁的达米安一字不漏地把刚才的话听了进去，他恨不得用刀把这块记忆给抠出来，同时又抵触德雷克的肢体接触，尽管对方的出发点是好的，但这样非常尴尬，只好挥着手臂赶人。  
迪克问：“你想检测下是谁的吗？”  
杰森拒绝，戴上头罩，看了迪克一眼，调头在键盘上滚了一圈，打开了车库，升降平台张开一条缝，一堆僵尸掉落下去，十几秒后，一辆线条优美、装满尸体的蝙蝠车升到地面，自动雨刮把一条僵尸胳膊从玻璃上扫下来。  
正在和提姆小打小闹的达米安一看到蝙蝠车就推开了对方，吱哇叫着要抢驾驶位。然而两位哥哥早就下手为强。杰森在按下按钮那时就已经几步跨过满地僵尸，轻身如燕地撑着栏杆跳下台阶，将一具倒霉鬼僵尸的胸口踩出个坑，兴奋地等着蝙蝠车出炉，车一来他就忙不迭地钻进去，摸摸方向盘，调调后视镜，跟多年前撬掉这车轮子一样嘚瑟。迪克跟在他后面行动，不是去追杰森，而是冲上去把达米安拽回来，但提姆作了个手势便让他停下来，一起耐心地观看达米安怎么踹翻杰森，这时候当然有阿福的小甜饼和红茶是最好的。只见这小崽子几步助跑，往前翻出个3600°托马斯回旋，躲过杰森掷出来的僵尸头颅，借助小巧的身体顺利钻进关到一半车窗（便服的一大好处：不用怕披风被窗夹住），朝着驾驶员满是腹肌硬邦邦的肚子撞去。  
轰的一声，杰森和达米安从另一边摔倒地上，身底下是车门。  
****  
蝙蝠车是由蝙蝠侠设计、经过多道工序、各种压力测试而成功诞生的，它在多次与犯罪斗智斗勇的追逐中发挥着举足轻重的作用。每一次出击都是它的战役，每一次战损都是它的荣誉，每一次升级都是它的进化。它见证着蝙蝠侠的战绩，见证着罗宾的更迭，见证着阴暗的蝙蝠洞逐渐变得明亮。  
所以，它绝对经得起两个人在它体内打闹，就算其中一个体重堪比举重选手，也不会像电梯一样发出声嘶力竭的超重滴声，就轰然坠落[6]。  
真相是什么呢？世界顶级侦探的弟子红罗宾，不需要思考就得出了答案：“车被替换了，换成了一辆破吉普，就跟我们的制服一样。”  
提姆的推理非常清晰。他们并不是同时进入梦里的，杰森是最后一个。在他之前，莫名其妙来到这个鬼地方的三位义警很快就吵起架来，其中迪克一开始还想劝阻，但后来他也被搞得心烦意乱，发起火来，朝两个弟弟吼出来，结果就是在争执中，作为惩罚，他们的制服被替换成便服。他猜测这是这个梦里面的一种规则，只要他们兄弟不和睦，就会启动惩罚机制。但是，他们兄弟间什么时候是和睦过的呢？这次达米安跟杰森抢驾驶，也是戳中了规则脆弱的玻璃心，直接把车给换了。要解决兄弟阋墙问题，就把产生问题的物体抹去，非常粗暴的解决方法。迪克有不同意见。在兄弟争执中他非常尽职尽责地把两个弟弟分开到一个他们够不着对方的地方，没有参与到争执中，所以制服替换一事他算是尽了力地阻止。达米安哼哼唧唧，从鼻孔里喷出大量不服气，并认定这一切是德雷克的错，因为德雷克是第一个来到这里的，在格雷森还没有来到之前，他必定在这里做了什么，比如说修改梦世界的规则，好强迫他们兄弟和睦。杰森表示完全不想知道这他妈到底是怎么回事，就算他曾经是世界最佳侦探的跟班，也不想在这种地方调动自己久违的本格派推理脑细胞，分析三个便宜兄弟的证词真伪。罗伊每次在他想出事件的罪魁祸首时总要想方设法地播放柯南主题曲给他造成不可磨灭的心理伤害，以至于后来偶尔跟蝙蝠侠等人共事时他也几乎控制不住地要点开播放器。这是后话，现在，他只想离开这个鬼地方，回到自己的安全屋闷头睡一个没有梦的深眠，这就表示这一定是个没有蝙蝠侠没有罗宾的梦，而且不会有什么人压着他的肚子，企图压出第九块腹肌来[7]。  
没有蝙蝠车，他们还有台吉普，尽管这台吉普还没有顶。车顶被大量的僵尸啃咬过。但从一辆吉普越野啃成敞篷跑车，某种程度上还名贵了许多。  
杰森捏着达米安后脖子那块软肉像丢猫一样往后座扔去。托起车门，试图安装回去，结果几次都卡不准位置，没安静会就掉下来，差点没砸到他的脚。最后杰森只能暴力地一脚踹去，把车门踹死。窗玻璃碎了满地。他迈开大长腿跨过车门，拂了拂座位上的玻璃渣，再次调好座椅，检查了碎剩一半的后视镜、倒车镜，还有油量。一切完好，他才对被他暴力行为震惊到的迪克提姆二人说：“都给我上车！谁再打架，我保证他的下场跟这扇门一样。”  
提姆走上前，刚想打开副驾驶门，杰森就问：“你跟蝙蝠崽子打架所以制服没了？”提姆先是轻微点头，然后猛烈摇头，达米安哼呸切嘁发出抑扬顿挫的弹舌音，杰森指指后座，“你坐后边，迪基上来。”  
提姆施施然坐上后排，把长棍收在脚下，尽量离弟弟远一些。达米安瞄了他一眼，继续埋头擦刀，可能他想凭借手工技术把刀刃擦到只有几个分子的厚度。迪克坐上副驾驶，砰一声关门，眼中带着笑意，大概是因为杰森彻底终止了弟弟之间的争吵，不过在面对家人的时候，迪克格雷森从不会不带笑意。  
迪克说：“小翅膀，你当年撬轮胎的时候，是不是也是这样把轮胎装回进去的？”  
杰森说：“你是不是想看我亲自示范一下？”  
然后轰的一声，迪克那边的车门坠地，仅剩的一面车窗也摔成碎片。  
杰森：“操你妈的迪基鸟！”  
迪克举起双手表示自己完全没碰过它：“注意语言，小翅膀。”  
杰森跳下车绕个圈，举起车门飞起一脚。伴着震耳欲聋的装车声，他没好气地说：“那真是对不起，我会往脏话罐里扔硬币的！”  
****  
荒漠，或者说光秃秃的草原。上头是黄得压抑没有烟云的天空，下头是龟裂的黄土大地，引领他们的是一条砂石铺成的简陋公路，公路远远地延伸到天际那两座山的交界处。在炎热的太阳底下，没有车顶的遮挡，四人都很快失水。提姆从车座底下只找到了一瓶水，经过商量，决定先给杰森补充水分，剩下的再分配。杰森看着不到300ml的水，伸出舌头象征性地舔了一口就还给提姆。第二个饮水的是达米安，他也盯了液面很久，终于缓慢地扭开瓶盖，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，抿了一小口。迪克认为达米安可以多喝一口，达米安拒绝并把水还给提姆，提姆瞄了眼液面高度，把水瓶放进座位底下。第三个喝水的是迪克，他也只是抿了一小口，就要求杰森也必须喝一口，一定是一口，不能只舔一下。杰森没办法，只好喝了一小口，迪克检查液面确实下降了半公分，才把瓶子还给提姆。  
迪克说：“小翅膀，等下我跟你换吧。”  
杰森说：“迪基鸟你再多睡一会，别把车开到裂缝去。”  
每一次接手，提姆都会认真的观察液面，这次也不例外，他盯了半晌，晃了晃瓶子，终于问：“你们都没有喝吗？”  
迪克回头，杰森透过后视镜看，达米安直起身子，四人面面相觑。瓶子里的水还是跟原来一样高。  
提姆扫视一圈，大概在他们脸（面罩）上找到答案了，立刻打开瓶盖，不等其他人阻止，闷头灌下半瓶。达米安差点就拔刀砍人，幸好同样反应过度的杰森差点把车开出公路，达米安身子一歪刀没拔出来，提姆逃过一劫。  
红罗宾把瓶子扭紧，擦了擦下巴，再让其他人观察瓶子。只见原本下降到一半以下的液面在几秒钟之后就上升到顶端，恢复到最初的水量[8]。  
迪克鼓起掌来，杰森又开歪一次表示惊喜，达米安努力控制面部表情，以免让人捕抓到他脸上童话故事里面的情节成真一样的喜悦。  
为了庆祝无限饮水，迪克决定打开电台播歌。他一首首翻找，不是轻音乐就是乡村篝火吉他，这就很尴尬了，这种时候适合重金属渲染气氛，可现在气氛都快搞僵了。杰森拍开迪克的手，细微地调整了旋钮，找出了一首歌，这首歌伴奏极为小声，但是杰森一听就知道这是什么。  
他准确地接着播到一半的歌，声嘶力竭地开腔唱起来，意外的唱的非常好听：“仆が死のうと思ったのは，冷たい人と言われたから！[9]”  
掌握多种语言的提姆脸色一变，微微皱眉；同样也听得懂的达米安怒火升腾，拔出他擦得快要透明的刀。提姆艰难地把刀按回去，赶紧朝前提起身子，随手播了播电台。强行切歌让杰森很不满意，但接下来播出的歌却让他异常兴奋。  
“鸟宝宝想不到你的品位改善了许多。”杰森的头罩随着节奏开始摇摆，幅度大到迪克以为这头盔是不是带着杰森的头在肩膀上飘。  
夜翼从腿边摸出双棍，说：“小翅膀你太累了，我来开车吧。”  
杰森的头罩转过去盯着迪克：“没事迪基鸟，我觉得现在跟磕了药一样。”  
红罗宾握紧长棍：“嗑药的滋味怎么样？”  
头罩转向提姆，这个转头角度已经达到人类的极限了：“小屁孩不要尝试。”  
罗宾的刀已经跃跃欲试：“我不是小屁孩。”  
头罩转到背后，正对着达米安：“你是。”  
罗宾大吼一声，扔下刀扑上去，抓住头罩就是一顿狂扯。杰森手脚挣扎，吉普在公路上忽左忽右，夜翼赶紧扶正方向盘，脚插进底下卡住油门。电台狂叫。红罗宾松开杰森的安全带，试图把人拉到后座。杰森的手指在空中打着四分拍，刮到了罗宾的额发。夜翼半个身子插进驾驶位，把油门和脚刹控制住。电台加快节奏。红罗宾抱住杰森双臂，脚踩住膝盖。罗宾终于找到开锁的关键，手指几下扣开暗门，头罩松开，抓住往后头扔去，头罩消失在滚滚烟尘中。电台戛然而止。  
夜翼、红罗宾和罗宾同时松了口气，整齐地抹了抹汗。这个世界诡异多变，会出现什么僵尸什么断头什么头罩成精都不足为奇，但刚才那短短不到一分钟的战斗却惊悚无比，胜过他们电影之夜看过的所有恐怖片，之后他们回忆说，经过这次事件，无论是什么恐怖血腥暴力猎奇电影都寡淡无味，红头罩已经成了他们永远的梦魇。  
耳边是发动机的声音，嘴里是泥沙的味道，意识还在游离，杰森只好小心翼翼地在提姆和达米安身下说：“这里的分级是PG。”  
****  
在梦境大陆的底部，一颗沉睡已久的种子接触到了地心的热量，它生根发芽，突破了高热的熔融层，进入坚实的岩石层，被煤炭石油裹了一层又一层，终于突破了地表，在一片干涸的大陆上迎接了太阳。不过这太阳的热量比地心低得多，植物不甚喜欢，却又不想放弃整趟旅程的成果，只好意思意思，把一朵野雏菊挤出了地面。野雏菊感受着过大的昼夜温差，每天在寒冷中瑟瑟发抖。突然，某个时刻，一辆吉普碾过了它，死前它听到了震耳欲聋折磨神经的声音。尽管死前感受到的尽是这些不尽满意的事物，但它已经知足，起码在轮胎的研磨中他感受到了久违的热量。它终于可以闭上眼睛，尘归尘，土归土。  
一个红色的头盔从天而降、不偏不倚地罩住了它。  
****  
杰森重新掌握方向盘，并且再三保证不会在闹幺蛾子。迪克叨叨絮絮，声明离开这里之后他一定要到小翅膀各个安全屋去把每个头盔都检查个遍，再不然全部替换成蝙蝠侠亲手制作的头罩。  
杰森吃惊：“老蝙蝠也作头盔？”  
迪克温声道：“他很爱你，小翅膀。”  
杰森说：“他剽窃我的创意！”  
迪克说：“这玩意还有专利了？！说起来不是小丑的吗？”  
达米安听着前面两人斗嘴，感觉自己像是被抛弃，直起身子，从这两人之间插过去，试图重新打开已经哑巴的电台。  
提姆在后头幽幽地说：“你还敢听歌。”  
达米安习惯性损人：“我记得刚才那首歌是谁播的来着？”  
提姆翻了个白眼，达米安神气活现地坐回去。  
曲子前奏只能听得见风声，有些长，但随着一声莫名其妙的、像是巴特的出场自带BGM一样欢乐的“挞哒”，就开始了某人的表演：“Adventure time, come on by brothers, we go to a very dreamy land. DICK and TIM, and DAMIAN, and red hood JASON TODD. It’s adventure time![10]”  
杰森：“……哇哦。”  
提姆：“如果你想看动画，我们可以陪着你。”  
迪克：“这是你唱的吗大米？太可爱了！”  
达米安想说，我不是，我没有，我最多就在片头跟着哼哼，才不会做改歌词这种无聊事。迪克灵犀一动，双眼放光，通常这个时候他都是有什么坏点子，这一行为整个蝙蝠家都了然于心，此时，如果他真的能开口，那肯定会说出既然如此我们就出道吧这样的混账话，然而，已经掉落有一段距离的头罩没有给他这个机会。  
地面在震动，吉普一个不稳飞出一个弧度。巨大的泥人在后方拔地而起，如同世纪末终结者一样，遮住了小半个天空，它的双臂能够移山易海，它的双腿能够踩平湖泊，它的脑袋……它没有脑袋，只有一个需要眯起眼睛，借助超级视力才能看清的头罩，和头罩底下的雏菊。  
巨人跨步，脚板落地，地动山摇，杰森努力把握方向盘，但吉普还是免不了在地面做跳跃运动。这下形势不妙，他们没有远程武器，若是等巨人近身才行动，可能被踩成肉泥。  
夜翼抓紧双棍，心中考量到底要翻多少个转体才能跑到巨人的膝盖。红罗宾心里闪过一万种打败巨人的方法，没有一种是有四成以上的把握的。罗宾挥舞着已经擦剩几个分子厚度的刀，确信自己能在巨人要踩死自己的时候把它的脚趾头切下来。  
红头罩肾上腺素急剧飙升，大吼一声：“准备好了吗？”  
三人作好架势，重心朝前：“好了！”  
巨人右脚落地，地面震动，吉普飞抛，落地，这一刻，他们肌肉紧绷到最大，已经反射性要弹跳出去，然而红头罩比它们还快。方向盘一转，轮子和地面发出尖锐的摩擦声，车身漂移，车头调转，正对着巨人。那可真是个紧张的时刻，事后他们都这么回忆道。在慢镜头之下，红头罩（并没有头罩）解开皮带，从裤裆里掏出一米多的便携式地对空，架在肩上，朝着巨人就是一炮。头罩被打飞，炸了个粉碎，巨人轰然倒地。狂风吹得红头罩神采飞扬，像个所向披靡的战神，背后是因为急转弯而险些飞出去、现在正被红罗宾抓着脚、在空中飞飘的罗宾。杰森把地对空丢到迪克那边，扣上皮带——后者像只被吓到的小鸟把脚缩到座位上。车头在一个刁钻的角度下漂移回去，他踩了踩油门，吹了口哨，朝右后方望去，大吃一惊。  
“你们怎么了？！”  
“你的车技太过高超，把他们甩了出去……”迪克艰难地解释道，他双手抓着提姆的脚，提姆抓着达米安的，若不是在车上，杰森还以为这是在传授飞翔的格雷森祖传杂技。  
达米安爬回车内，咬牙切齿：“毕竟不是所有人都跟你一样重。”  
杰森呵呵笑：“那就多吃点，蝙蝠崽子。”  
迪克用个别扭的姿势把地对空勾到座位底下，仿佛这玩意是沃利存了几天的袜子，然后对着摇头晃脑开车的杰森，脸色凝重地说：“你居然把武器藏在裤裆里！”  
杰森一只手放在皮带上，说：“我的裤裆里还能藏更劲爆的东西，要不要见识见识。”  
提姆觉得耳朵要瞎了：“你们注意一下，这里还有两个未成年人。”  
杰森朝后头吼，差点喷提姆和达米安一脸口水：“你们也就只在这种时候承认自己是个小屁孩！”  
达米安发出一声惊天动地的弹舌音。  
当然，惊天动地的不是他，人类的口癖再没有扩音器的情况下不可能达到震耳欲聋的效果，更不会突然让地表炸开，把他们炸上天。  
罗宾说：“我就知道这泥人不可能轰一炮能放倒！”  
红头罩说：“我就知道你的口癖能毁灭世界！”  
夜翼说：“别吵了，脱离！”  
红罗宾说：“注意下边！”  
吉普落地，依旧沿着公路开去，地面在它驶过的地方炸开两个坑，那是钻进地底的巨人伸出的手。复活的泥人抓不住吉普，只好钻出地面，露出圆滚滚的头，巨大的眼睛，光滑雪白的肚皮，像鹰类一样宽广的漆黑翅膀，和短小的脚。头顶有一朵已经干瘪的雏菊。巨人对着天空发出一声尖锐的长啸。  
罗宾说：“我敢肯定这是企鹅人的阴谋。[11]”  
他冲在最前，沿着企鹅的翅膀往上跑，翅膀的羽毛像刀一样锋利，并总把最尖利的部分对准人，但罗宾总能在平滑的部位落脚，仅仅靠着脚尖的位置借力，朝更高的地方飞奔而去。飞针风雪般袭来，罗宾灵活地闪避，提刀格挡，同时迎上前去，把满藏在羽毛底下的针射器一一砍飞。待他跑到距离头部还有不到五十米的距离，企鹅大概也清楚飞针已经阻止不了这个从婴儿就开始为刺客联盟训练的人类，就启动了最终手段，把皮肤撤下，替换为深藏在皮肤底下的导弹发射装置，一排排如同葡萄一样挂在上面，对准罗宾，即刻发射。第一排导弹大约有二十来枚，拖着长长的烟尾飞驰而来，罗宾把水果刀和瑞士军刀垫在心脏和腹部，好在卧倒躲避的时候别让针刺到要害。导弹迎面而来，眼看就要把罗宾吞没，红头罩掏枪射击，一道激光贯穿了天空，多枚导弹爆炸。罗宾被这股气浪卷起，掀到后方。翻滚中，他被一个有力的臂弯接住。正是夜翼，他简短地交代几句，拆下一片军刀跟水果刀一起绑在鞋底，背上罗宾，打开双棒的电击，往上冲去。  
导弹自从被红头罩一发激光团灭之后就放弃了之前的目标，转向红头罩。神奇的是，这只企鹅只在左翼配备了导弹，红头罩摸清了这一点，就发射爪钩，荡到另一头。兴许是这不知何时埋藏的导弹的跟踪系统还算灵光，整整四派导弹全发射出来，绕个大圈——吊在企鹅后被的红罗宾目瞪口呆地看着一串导弹在他眼前飞过，朝红头罩飞去。爪钩扎进右翼的皮肉，红头罩在右翼底下荡了个弯，朝上飞去，期间他看清了所有导弹，预期了轨迹，在心里想个清楚，就回收爪钩，任由自己落下。导弹在后头呼啸旋来，电子屏幕上表示跟目标距离的数字越来越小，突然，目标消失在红外视框内，五枚导弹转向不及，纷纷落在翅膀上，给企鹅炸出个脱皮的效果。红头罩当然不是突然消失，他只不过是把蝙蝠抓钩枪的拉力开到最大，擦着翅膀上的针冲到翼尖。除了开头反应不及的倒霉蛋，剩余的导弹都尽最大动力转向，试图突破时间差带来的命中限制，可它们都没法完成任务，只能擦着红头罩的脚击入翅膀，创造出一连串的烧焦裸皮。  
连续受到攻击的企鹅痛得叫得声嘶力竭，浑身都在大地上转圈弹跳。双翼的三名义警都用自己的方法固定好位置，免得被抛飞出去，只有呆在企鹅背后的红罗宾能稳定地抓住羽毛（罗宾：“这企鹅居然只有翅膀武装到位，德雷克捡了个大便宜了。”），丝毫不受影响。  
企鹅冷静下来后，总算想到用最后手段来制敌，三名义警一看那从皮肤底下伸出来的、碗口粗细的、滑溜溜黏糊糊的、铺天盖地的触手，整个心都静了下来。导弹或是千叶飞针他们玩得不多没什么经验，但触手就不一样了，无论是动物、植物还是机械材料的触手，他们都有着丰富的素材和经验，特别是这种要从脚底下伸出来抓拿的攻击模式，大抵在罗宾时期他们就跟着蝙蝠侠和哥谭粉丝团对战数次，现在他们都不流行这种模式了。  
夜翼背着罗宾，脚步飞快地往上跑。他双脚极度灵活，能够躲过横扫而来的触手鞭子，双手也不闲着，抓紧双棍，把迎面而来的触手击退。罗宾双脚扣紧，手中的利刃将高空插下的触手切成食材大小。他们可攻可守，所向披靡，轻松地穿过重重防卫，朝企鹅头部冲去。红头罩就没那么好运了，唯一能跟他合作的红罗宾一直呆在企鹅后背研究脊椎和要害部位，他只能抓这两个爪钩，在翅膀和触手的空隙中摇荡，艰难地躲避后头仅剩的十枚导弹。只是，他的双手射钩摇荡控制不如蜘蛛侠——况且蜘蛛侠也曾经吃瘪过，一条触手聪明地拉住了射出的爪钩，把红头罩扯来。红头罩见前后有兵，只好放弃周旋，掏刀割断缆绳。在坠入触手中的前一刻，朝企鹅头部射出爪钩，他被带离了现场，三枚导弹和触手同归于尽。剩下的七枚导弹追着目标，拐了个弯到了企鹅后背，其中有三枚又被激光射中提前引爆，剩下的四枚穿过浓烟，袭向企鹅后背。  
红头罩朝红罗宾打个手势，就松开爪钩，向外下落，不出意外正是落入吉普车。红罗宾手中放出电光的长棍握得更紧了些，脑海里计算着导弹的轨道，看准时机后，发射爪钩，朝上飞奔而去。若是平时，他是没办法沿着光滑的鳞片状皮毛上快速跑动，但这次有了四枚导弹，他就可以借助导弹轰炸的冲力朝上飞去。导弹在红头罩远离之后又筛选到红罗宾作为目标，然而在离后背更近几分时，它们的信号被干扰，大量的杂音将它们分别引到了脊椎骨的四个要害上，直接击穿了整条脊椎。红罗宾研究了企鹅的脊椎之后在几个特定的要害位置埋入了干扰器。炸弹的气浪让红罗宾朝上飞去，直奔企鹅头顶。  
脊椎断裂的企鹅站立已经不稳，即将倒下。触手也衰弱下来，夜翼见状举起罗宾，使劲转了三圈，把罗宾扔了上去。罗宾调整身子，秀出亮刀，用尽全身力气，把企鹅的眼睛劈开。与此同时，红罗宾也冲了上来，把头顶的雏菊电个粉碎。  
企鹅缓慢倒地。红罗宾抓住罗宾，两人一同下落，然后，夜翼飞上来把他俩都抓住，朝后方飞去。天知道他怎么弹跳起来的。  
在他们下落的地方，杰森已经开着吉普在那等着，车上是一张破烂的充气床垫。但这样还不足以减轻他们坠落受到的伤害。突然，蝙蝠从杰森兜里钻出来展开翅膀，扇出一股劲风，吹得三人眼睛都睁不开，缓慢地落到了床垫上。  
蝙蝠站在车座顶上，看着东倒西歪的三人，说：“你们击败了这个星球最邪恶的生物。[12]”  
杰森说：“这样吗，那很棒哦。”  
达米安龇牙咧嘴：“托德，你第一个离开了战场。”  
杰森点头：“但我给小红鸟的雏菊本体情报帮我们赢了这个星球最邪恶的生物。”  
迪克抓住达米安，后者不依不饶：“谁知道你的情报哪来的，是不是跟邪恶生物有交易？！”  
杰森：“我可是亲身体验过头罩的邪恶控制的人，那个邪恶生物大概是附在头罩，必须跟有生命的东西相接才能进一步进化，就像这只……企鹅，不过只要毁了控制本体，就能够消灭它了。”  
提姆把放了气的气垫床塞进底下，说：“相信以后你在戴头盔之前都能认真检查一下。”  
迪克转移话题：“你居然先把车开好来接我们了，太让人感动了小翅膀。”  
杰森说：“是老蝙蝠开的车，不然你以为我们在上头大战三百回合的时候，这辆破吉普能跟着我们跑？”  
另外三人转用敬畏的眼神看蝙蝠。蝙蝠挺着胸膛，犹如一尊纪念碑。  
这个星球最邪恶的生物消灭了，但是，这个星球最邪恶的非生物还在。  
“你说星球。”提姆抬起头问蝙蝠，“这个星球叫什么，在银河系的什么地方？”  
蝙蝠说：“这是你们的梦共同组成的星球，有一颗卫星，卫星每42年经过星球一次[13]。星球表面根据你们的情绪和情感来改变环境，但是，有些本质是不会改变的。”  
提姆又问：“你能告诉我们离开的路吗？”  
蝙蝠说：“死亡一直在监视我们，我没法说得更多。”  
迪克问：“死亡是什么？”  
蝙蝠说：“梦中的死亡，是现实的消亡。”  
迪克说：“小翅膀，我觉得应该由你来解读一下。”  
达米安：“就是我们如果都死在这里就回不去现实的意思，格雷森。”  
杰森说：“大兄弟，我觉得你们得把注意力放在后方。”  
话都不用说完，周围环境就肉眼可见地危急起来。只见企鹅倒地的位置涌出来一道喷泉，这道喷泉温度极高，瞬间就把企鹅贯穿并蒸干了。紧接着，龟裂的地面开始振动，泉眼撕裂开，大量的地下水从里头涌出，升起足以淹没自由女神像的高度。  
提姆不知道是破罐破摔还是已经看惯生死：“你们谁去通知一下海王或者海少侠？”  
****  
蝙蝠扇了扇翅膀，保持平衡：“不要惊慌，不要惊慌！[14]”  
提姆拼命再吹刚才已经抽空的气垫床，吹晕了迪克接上，达米安在座下拼命翻找终于掏出个沾满灰尘的脚踩充气泵，手忙脚乱地接上，三人开始拼命踩气。杰森踏尽油门，一副看透人生的语调说，你们不要那么慌，人固有一死，能跟兄弟们一起死是一种荣耀，更是一种解脱，还有你们不要那么激动，这车本来就破，等下踩散架了死得更快。三人异口同声叫杰森闭嘴。  
且不说到了梦里，杰森话痨的毛病越来越接近罗伊，眼前的水墙已近在咫尺，迪克心里咯噔一下，说出遗言：“兄弟们，省去帮我带话的步骤吧，我只想告诉你们，我爱你们，我为你们骄傲。”  
找不到氧气瓶的提姆也看开，说：“我也爱你们，包括你达米安，尽管有的时候很让我头疼。”  
达米安仍然有力气暴跳如雷，抓住蝙蝠一阵猛摇：“说，一定有办法的！你快说！这里已经有两个笨蛋留遗言了！”  
杰森说：“我也不懂，你们谁都爱，真是花心。”  
达米安气急败坏：“三个了！他们连遗言都那么可笑，我怎么就有这几个愚蠢的兄弟？！”  
蝙蝠终于开口，用那种瓮声瓮气的睿智语气说：“四个。你们会逃过这一劫的。”  
然后他在达米安手中消失。  
巨浪劈头盖脸泼下，将他们淹没。  
****  
耳边是沉闷的水声，眼前是鲜艳的颜色，最后恢复的是嗅觉，提姆德雷克闻到了属于大海的咸味。  
达米安在他旁边摇着短短的腿，双手咔咔相碰：“德雷克，你的小身板终于有所改善。”  
提姆看着他摇晃的方形腿，有棱有角的身体和C型手，说：“对啊，现在你跟我们的身高差缩短到先前的十分之一了。”  
达米安恼羞成怒，跑上来拔掉提姆的头发，藏到身后，朝提姆做鬼脸。正在窗边涸水的迪克被撞了一下，回过来立刻夺过达米安背后的乐高头发玩具，抛回给提姆，提姆接过来扣回卡口上。  
迪克说：“我一刻不看着你们就没法安定会儿对吗？”  
提姆说：“我们变成了……乐高？”  
迪克说：“对啊，ABS材料，最广泛耐用的塑料。”  
提姆说：“也许我们该庆幸这不是酮、醛溶剂海。”  
杰森突然出现在窗外，他刚才潜下去固定了涡旋加速器和气垫，见到提姆已经醒了，红彤彤的脸上唯一的两个白眼都弯起来，说：“替代品终于醒了，你成功逃过了所有重活。”  
提姆说：“这不是我的错，变成乐高让我思维变得缓慢，毕竟这里面没有大脑。”  
“别找借口，德雷克。”达米安涸干了前座的水，手在电台上磕了磕，“听歌。”  
紧接着，电台就爆出一声怒吼：“DARKNESS! NO PARENTS!”  
杰森跳进驾驶位，手舞足蹈摇头晃脑，一脚踩了油门，螺旋桨高速启动，立刻冲起一米高的水花，朝前滑行而去。  
“SUPER RICH！！！”  
在水面急转弯，画出一簇梅花之后，杰森又加大马力，离开这片水域。  
副驾驶的达米安已经顾不得抢方向盘了，他半个头挂在窗外，半死不活地呕吐。迪克扣住扶手，拿安全带把自己捆个结实。提姆……提姆已经不在车里，他拿着吸盘，艰难地把自己送上车顶。一个定时炸弹固定在车顶，检查一下，更正道，这是一个只有定时器的定时炸弹。  
迪克叫杰森停下，水声、马达声和乐高蝙蝠侠的合奏简直是在折磨耳膜（杰森撕心裂肺地大吼：“乐高玩具也有耳膜？！”）：“小红刚才说了什么！”  
车减速，缓缓停下来，提姆倒挂着把头探出车窗上沿，说：“车顶有个计时器，上面显示还剩下1269秒，也就是21分钟。但并没有炸弹，也没有任何危险品。”  
杰森说：“我刚才检查的时候还没那玩意，这里除了我们还有谁吗？不管是什么，先扔到海里就对了鸟宝宝！”  
提姆说：“扔不了，它镶进车顶了。”  
迪克说：“还有什么发现吗？”  
提姆说：“我在拆解，他的电路有些复杂……达米安怎么了？”  
迪克说：“他……正在恢复。”  
达米安举手“我很好”，接着又吐了一口。  
捣鼓了半天，车里的电台循环了五次“DARKNESS”，终于，提姆找到了有用的信息。这个倒计时的启动时间是11, 128, 363, 200，也就是大约42年的时间。  
迪克说：“我好像在哪里听过这个数字。”  
提姆说：“每42年卫星都会接近这个星球一次。”  
杰森说：“真是奇怪，他直接说公转就好，为什么要说接近，又不是哈雷彗星。”  
达米安想说些什么，但没说出口，还在缓气。  
杰森同情道：“我可怜的弟弟可能一辈子都没法开蝙蝠飞机了。”  
达米安艰难地说：“闭嘴，杰森托德……”  
提姆爬回车里，奇怪地说：“你们开了暖气吗？”  
达米安指指外头，虚弱地说：“海平面，在下降，看天。”  
迪克探出车窗，又惊魂未定地缩回来，指指天上说：“你们自己去看看。”  
杰森打开天窗，哇了一声。  
只见天空中出现一个红通通的天体，正是那个每42年接近一次的天体，但是蝙蝠并没有说明这会如此之接近。这个天体从远处而来，每次经过星球，都会带走星球表面的水和一部分岩石。它们最近能够相隔不到五米，最远能相隔493光秒[15]。这个天体不是规则的圆形，而是橄榄球一样的椭圆，上面还有两个深深的凹陷，大概是曾经被陨石撞击过，但这两个凹陷也未免太过对称了。  
迪克说：“小翅膀，我现在终于能把真心话说出来了，你的头罩，真的很丑。”  
杰森说：“只可惜，这个头罩太大了，我没法戴。”  
海平面持续下降，水都被吸进头罩卫星的两个眼窟窿里，还有不到十分钟，俩天体就要创造最近距离，杰森问要不要开远一点给这俩星留个亲热的地方，提姆说算了大红，我们再开也开不出这范围，于是他们就静静呆在车里看着头罩卫星越来越近。  
达米安终于缓过气来，恢复精力的第一句话就是给这巨大无比的头罩下定义：“精神污染。”  
电台停止了音乐，蝙蝠的声音在里头响起：“好了孩子们，你们要离开这里了，不然你们要再等42年。”说完电台先是冒出青烟，继而爆炸。  
“……”杰森愣了好一会再说，“如果我没理解错，他就是叫我们登月。”  
达米安阴阳怪气道：“没错。”  
杰森继续同情道：“这下你要进入精神污染源了。”  
迪克拍拍这两人：“别贫了，快把车给拆了，我们要做个梯子爬上去。”  
杰森：“你认真的？”  
迪克：“小翅膀，别忘了我们现在是乐高。”  
提姆：“启动建筑大师程序。”  
达米安一瞬间就把车身拆散，只留下气垫，做了稳固的支架后，就开始拼接梯子。身长4cm的他们要建出五米高的梯子也不是很难，关键在于，他们把手头的材料都用完了，却还有十几公分。迪克把掉头发，让提姆踩在自己头上，达米安踩在提姆头上，自己踩在杰森头上，以此增加高度。  
奈何达米安的短手距离仅仅只有五厘米，却怎么都没法逾越这一点点距离。  
就在此时，倒计时最后一秒结束了，计数又重新回到11, 128, 363, 200。  
“嘿等等！”达米安摘下自己的头发，朝卫星扔去。  
头发击中了卫星，卫星的重力这才后知后觉地反应过来，把这几只轻飘飘乐高玩具拉到自己身上[16]。接着，在倒计时为11, 128, 363, 199的时候，它像个被戳了洞的气球，嗖一声离开了星球，朝外太空飞去。不得不说，它的离去比到来要快得多，着急得像是大爆炸之后就用几秒钟冷却创造质子的宇宙一样。  
迪克从重力的交替中回过神来，看到另外三人都安然无恙才松了口气。达米安捡起头发戴回头上，指着太空中的某一点说：“快看。”  
放眼望去，身边尽是高速飞旋的星河。当然，他们不知道的是，这颗卫星的飞行轨道会和一颗蓝色的星球相交。但是谁又能说清楚呢，待时间足够长，他们总会知道更多，看到的也更多，也能知道，在别的星球上看地球跟在瞭望塔上看地球是完全不一样的感受。  
迪克抱住兄弟们，说：“我们终于回家了。”  
头罩在太空中像一架失落已久的飞船，穿越了星海，穿越了尘埃，轻轻地擦过超新星爆发，又跟陨石面对面打了个招呼。但这都不是问题，因为它总会回到那颗星球上，尽管只是短短的42年，但它总能在这段旅程中找到新发现，这不，这次它就载了四个小生物。  
****  
瞭望塔最近回收了一项物件，这个物件并不是什么太空垃圾，它是有目的性地撞向地球的。探测到这个微型天体之后，蝙蝠侠就小心翼翼地让计算机将其回收，放入无菌密封舱中检测。  
这是一个陈旧的头罩，里头能够倒出四个乐高玩具。乐高小人虽然都有些磨损，但他们脸上的笑容却比外面的星空还要令人安宁。  
蝙蝠侠把头罩送了回去，让它继续飞行，却把乐高小人留了下来，小心翼翼地修补好，放在瞭望塔的纪念柜中。后来，超人和神奇女侠称小人们三番四次掉落到地上，一个不留神就容易踩坏，但蝙蝠侠心里清楚柜子是锁好的，没有任何人碰过。  
于是，他把小人带回庄园，放到一进门就能看到的柜台上，和一些名贵器物放在一次，旁边就是全家福。蝙蝠侠只是放下就离开了。庄园空荡荡的，没有人气。花园的花朵开的鲜艳，草木修剪到位。房间里床被折叠整洁，桌面一尘不染。厨房偶尔传来声音，仅仅是惊扰了阳光底下的灰尘。管家阿尔弗雷德静悄悄地出现，独自一人给器物除尘，再认真把这四个小玩具擦得干干净净。  
紧接着，庄园的门就开了，一辆破吉普风尘仆仆归来，车上四人疲惫地进屋，沾满结板泥块的鞋底踩在打过蜡的地板上。  
阿尔弗雷德说：“少爷们，请把鞋子脱掉，或者先来跟我一起清洁地板，再开始晚餐。”  
四个年轻人哀嚎着，脱掉鞋子。一个钻进厨房揭锅开冰箱，两个倒在沙发上决定再也不要遵照大哥的旅游指南，最后那个跑上来，两眼放光地看着台上的四个小玩具不放。管家解释说这是蝙蝠侠在瞭望塔带回来的。  
“嘿大伙们，我们又有新的罗宾了。”迪克开心地说，像是费劲千辛万苦得到糖果的孩子一样，给兄弟们展示手中的珍贵宝物，“我相信，他们会成为出色的罗宾。”  
END

彩蛋1：   
迪克：咔！  
杰森：怎么了？  
迪克：你这里表情不对，应该是要那种渴望到能够抛弃一切歇斯底里的感觉，就跟那个中土人士一样。（他迅速代入演技）MY TREASURE!  
杰森：好吧……（调整表情，看着头罩，开始表演）哦！我的宝贝！我的头罩！我的生命之光，我的欲望之火，我的罪恶我的灵魂！！  
达米安：……（瑟瑟发抖地提刀）太OOC了，这不是红头罩杰森托德，这只是个有恋物癖的变态。  
提姆：好了好了把刀收回去。剧本上没这段，不要学钢铁侠[17]，也不要学制片厂配音体。随便摆个便秘的表情就好，文盲作者会尽力塞文字的了[18]。

彩蛋2：（这是弃掉的一段剧情）  
达米安打开电台，播出《ふわふわ时间》。贝斯一上来，四人就开始了抖腿模式。迪克慷慨激昂地唱起来，杰森一边开车一边嚼口香糖[19]。天知道他是怎么隔着头罩还能吹口香糖的，他表示之前他设计的头盔还能根据他的表情变化作出微笑和愤怒的表情，吹口香糖这种是小事，不然他怎么在蹲点的时候解闷，听蝙蝠侠说教，或者欣赏夜翼和神谕对唱情歌吗？  
只可惜，红头罩练就了在埋伏时吹口香糖不破的技巧，却没能练就在飞速的敞篷车里吹不破的技巧。还没唱到高潮，口香糖爆裂，糊了头罩一脸。劣质口香糖盖住了眼睛，杰森看不清路，差点没开到沟里去，另外三兄弟手忙脚乱帮杰森解头罩。  
（解掉的头罩被杰森无情地抛弃，然后击中了雏菊。）

彩蛋3：（这是原本的结局）  
杰森瞪大眼睛，认出了这是自己的安全屋。昨晚是专属女孩的夜巡日。他闲来无事在安全屋翻找歌剧，结果迪克带着两个弟弟来一场电影之夜，说这是增进家人感情的好方法，电影开始的半个小时之后，他们全都滚到床上睡熟了，还来了一场拥有彼此的诡异的梦。  
杰森差点起不来，迪克压着他的腿，达米安撞进他的肚子，提姆……提姆在地上，还抢走了被子。  
“都起来都起来，就算我们的关系没有以往那么差，也没有那么好。你们能不能从我的屋子里滚出去？”  
迪克迷迷糊糊起来，见到杰森又躺了下去：“这怎么行，我们脑交过的。”  
提姆把枕头砸上来：“一大早。还记得吗，这里头还有两个未成年人。”  
达米安什么都没说，嘴巴里嘀嘀咕咕高低起伏地发出弹舌音，踢着过大的拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒走到冰箱那头，打开冰箱，拿出一罐可乐。  
杰森喝止：“一大早不要喝可乐！”  
达米安的手指停留在扣环上，回过头盯着他，不止是他，迪克和提姆也在盯着他。  
杰森被看得发毛，终于妥协：“我做早餐。”  
达米安立刻放回可乐，翻出一堆昨晚他们带来的食材：“全部都做。”  
杰森难得耐心地教育小孩子：“这就太多了，蝙蝠崽子，做人不能贪心，蝙蝠侠教过你的。”  
迪克欢乐地在背后飞过，砸进沙发里翻开杂志：“那我们今天就在这里吃了。”  
提姆掏出手机：“我告诉卡珊和斯提芬妮，今晚还是归她们。”  
三人发出类似反派一样的邪恶笑声，但是有什么用呢，他们并没有作过反派，即使道高一尺，也不及红头罩魔高一丈。笑声中混入了杰森的笑声，他演绎了什么叫真正邪恶的笑声：“我把刚才的话都录下来给老蝙蝠了，他会判断你们到底是不是在偷懒。”  
然后，四个人又开始笑起来，好像让蝙蝠侠知道自己在偷懒是什么天大的笑话一样。  
提姆一边笑一边朝迪克示意眼神，迪克回应，拿起藏在沙发底下的武器，慢慢朝门口走去。笑声渐渐低下去，四人进入战斗状态，默契地找好可攻可守的位置。夜翼猛地打开门。  
门外无人，地上是阿尔弗雷德亲手制作并打包好的小甜饼，旁边站着的是四个乐高玩具。  
迪克惊喜地叫了一声，捧起小人们，说：“他们给我们送来小甜饼了。”  
杰森说：“居然逃过了我的监控。”  
迪克笑道：“是啊，他们都是出色的罗宾。”

[1] 我自己脑补的就是Gravity Falls的小屋  
[2] 伏地魔，但也可以理解为the Batman  
[3] 咕噜：“MY TREASURE!!!”  
[4] 扎坦娜的回文咒语  
[5] Adventure Time 泡泡糖公主  
[6] 《Another》绫辻行人中的场景  
[7] 乐高蝙蝠侠大电影，杰森得到了老爷第九块肌肉的真传（X  
[8] Adventure Time S6E19中，Prismo的世界中水杯中的水取之不尽用之不竭。  
[9] 我也曾想过一了百了，是因为被人说成是“冷漠的人”。原曲《仆が死のうと思ったのは》，秋田的版本  
[10] Adventure Time马瑟琳吸血鬼篇片头调子改编  
[11] 我自己脑补就是 Adventure Time中的甘特  
[12] Adeventure Time中的甘特是Ooo大陆最邪恶的生物  
[13] 《银河系漫游指南》生命、宇宙及一切的答案: 42  
[14] 《银河系漫游指南》名台词: Don’t panic  
[15] 地日相隔493光秒  
[16] 《宇宙奇趣全集》月亮的距离 （伊塔诺•卡尔维诺）  
[17] 钢铁侠1台词对戏全靠临场发挥。  
[18] 不，那不是便秘。我没有，我不是。  
[19] 这里是根据《轻音少女》剧中MV改编的，此MV背景置在一个西部大沙漠中，这也是文中的沙漠开车之旅的由来，但后来写开了我就弃掉这个脑洞了。


End file.
